


Found

by lawliette1031



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, allura and lotor are both bisexual, everyone else is gay, i will never write about straight people, if you like lotura this is not the story for you, they happen to be in college, this is another self indulgent fic that i finally have the time to write, unless you want to see allura being abusive; then by all means go for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawliette1031/pseuds/lawliette1031
Summary: Lotor, the perfect boyfriend, is becoming detached to his girlfriend of four years, Allura. He falls in love with his roommate and closest friend, Makenziel, and tries to escape a dire situation when all things go to shit.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor/Male!OC, Lotor/OC (Voltron), Shiro/Male!OC, shiro/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something Dangerous

Second year in college was already Hell. Lotor, a Political Science major with a minor in Humanities, walked across campus to greet his loving, albeit aggressive, long-time girlfriend Allura with her usual cup of coffee and a kiss on her forehead. She sits, studying aggressively, in the library at a table. Lotor takes this moment to smile fondly, watching his love. Lotor had been in love with her since they were mere children and he considered himself lucky when Allura accepted his affections in their second year of high school. He sighs in content, sets down her coffee in front of her and kisses her forehead. 

“Good morning, my love.” Lotor says with a smile. Allura grunts in acknowledgement, continuing her writing. Her white hair was tossed up in a messy bun, the sunlight kissed her tan skin. If people were not aware that they were a couple (hardly anyone did not know as they were The Power Couple), they would be mistaken for siblings. Same white hair, same tan skin. The only difference was that Lotor had deep sea blue eyes that were nearly purple and Allura had sky blue eyes with green around the edges of her pupils. “Now, when is this due and how late did you stay up?” Lotor chuckled, sipping on his coffee. 

“Today, in” Allura finally pauses to glance at a clock, “forty minutes. I have not slept at all, so the coffee is a Godsend. Thank you Lotor.” She sighs with a soft smile. Lotor feels relief wash over him as she smiled. He thought for sure this would be one of Allura’s bad days and nothing could cheer her up, not even him. Though this was just a narrow miss. Anything could go wrong today and that would put her in a foul mood. Hopefully he would know just what to do when the time comes. 

“May I ask, how long did you procrastinate on this one?” Lotor probed cautiously. The last thing he needed was to be the cause of Allura’s bad day. His job was to be a loving and caring boyfriend that considered only Allura’s feelings, tossing aside his own for her wellbeing. 

“Oh, not that long, maybe a week or so?” Allura said idly, going back to her work. Ah, so about two weeks then. Lotor could have joked that he had done this long before the due date, mainly cause all his obligations had nothing for him to do (which was extremely rare), but that would definitely irk her. Lotor checked his vibrating phone. It was a message from Makenziel, his roommate and closest, if not only friend. 

“Who’s that?” Allura said, glancing towards her boyfriend for a moment. She already knew the answer, but she allowed Lotor to tell her himself. 

“Makenziel. He was just wondering if I was busy later. Told him I was probably going to be tired. Have quite a few meetings today after class and then I’ll be with you all night.” Lotor cheered. Allura rolled her eyes, sighing under her breath. Lotor chewed on the inside of his lip. That might have set her off on the wrong side. 

“Good. I want to cuddle tonight. You’re sleeping on the couch.” Allura said, continuing to write. Okay, not so bad. Just the couch tonight. Lotor would sneak out in the wee hours of the morning and go back to his apartment and rest peacefully there. It was not like Allura cared; she never liked seeing him early in the morning. Ah, look at the time. 

“I’ve got to go, Princess.” He said, kissing her forehead. “I’ll see you later.” Lotor said, which was met with no response. Lotor paused, pursing his lips together for a moment. “I love you Allura.” Lotor said softly. A grunt of approval from Allura. Defeated, Lotor slunk to his class with a sigh. 

Hours and hours of classes, nothing but sitting and listening to others. Lotor hated going to class, but he needed the attendance. He should have taken the online classes, maybe next semester. Lotor could have taught the course to himself and passed, in fact that was practically what he was doing. It was difficult juggling physical classes and strenuous academic clubs as well as Student Government, but somehow Lotor did it. He stops by his apartment to drop off his unnecessary things and notices Maken’s ribbon on the handle. Ah, he was working, better be quiet. 

Maken laid in bed, moaning occasionally as a customer that he did not know personally did what he wanted with him. Maken was cute, but he really was not feeling this particular customer today. They had been at it for 45 minutes and Maken had not even gotten fully hard. This was boring, this customer was boring. He was hard to look at too. He was the type to fuck and leave without any type of real foreplay. He looked up at the other smiling softly more as a reassurance of the others performance despite his apathy toward it. Nothing for Maken to look at, nothing to feel strongly towards, just nothing. With a few more thrusts, the other came leaving Maken grossly unsatisfied and underwhelmed. He wondered what Shiro was doing later. At least Shiro knew how to turn him on and fuck him silly. Once the man pulled out, he gave Maken the money. “You’re short $20” Maken said as he counted the money. 

“Oh, shit, sorry.” The man said, putting on his shirt and pants and handing over the other $20 “Thanks for a good time.” He said with a soft smile, leaving the room. Maken smiled softly, at least he was sweet. He would have to work on his sex game, but someone would snatch him up for sure, at least if they did not care much for looks. Maken quickly stuffed the money in his wallet and with his cute panties on rushed out after him. 

“You need some practice. You’ve got a good base, so I can teach you how to be a proper top.” Maken said, leaning against the side of the door. The man scanned Maken’s body, feeling heat lick at him again. 

“I’ll be coming back soon. Same price?” Maken nodded and was surprised by a soft kiss before the man left for real. Maken’s tan cheeks flushed from the sudden gesture and closed the door. He walked past the kitchen, where Lotor took a long sip of his coffee while looking directly at Maken, which made his blush grow to the tips of his ears. He immediately grabbed the blanket on the couch and covered himself. 

“Didn’t have a good time, Angel?” Lotor teased. Maken was undeniably gorgeous, long curly black hair, sunkissed tan skin, big chocolate brown eyes that reflected topaz in sunlight, long eyelashes, pouty kissable lips and a body like a dancer. Of course he looked like a dancer, he was one. And a singer, and a musician, and did art too. If it had anything to do with art, and creating something, Maken was all over it. If Lotor had not loved Allura as much as he does, he would have most definitely snatched Maken up and if Lotor had not been such a faithful man...well, Maken would not have to be trading sex for money. 

“Well, he’s not much to look at and he lacks experience, but he seems really sweet.” Maken said, grabbing a mug and pouring a cup of tea. “So someone would really like him, especially once I teach him properly.” Maken smiled. “I thought you weren’t coming back. At least not until the wee hours of the morning like usual.” Maken tilted his head cutely. Lotor’s lips twitched upwards into a soft, fond smile. His closest friend was such a cute man. It did not help that he was shorter than him. Not by much, but still. Lotor stood at 6 feet 3 inches, where Maken was a mere 5’9. 

“I was dropping off my things before I accompany Allura for tonight. I believe that she may be a little upset tonight. She put me on the couch just for mentioning that you had texted me just to be aware of my schedule.” Lotor shrugged with a sigh. “She’s become so touchy lately…” He said forlornly. 

“She thinks I’m going to steal you away from her, despite you two being together for four years without you cheating on her once.” Maken scoffed into his mug as he finished off his tea, tossing it into the sink. “I’m saying this as your friend Lotor, but you really need to pay attention to how she is treating you. I am very worried. What she does...it’s not normal.” Maken says. “You come home with black eyes and welts on your body and face.” Maken touches Lotor’s shoulder. “She’s beating you and you keep going back to her. I understand, I’ve gone through it before. I just hope you can get out like I did.” 

Lotor looked down, phantom sores of all old wounds tingling under his skin as a reminder. He wrapped Maken in his arms gently, taking a small comfort in their intimacy and friendship. “Tonight is tame. Hopefully nothing goes horribly wrong.” Lotor half forced a smile. “I’ll be fine, I’m sure.” Lotor whispered. “I’ll be off. Don’t want to be late, lest that be another tick on her list for the day.” He continues with a sigh, grabbing his keys and heading out. 

Maken watched after him, taking the blanket off. For the longest time, he had been in love with Lotor. Lotor was smart, kind, funny, handsome, and most of all, extremely caring. Everything Maken could dream of in a man. But of course the perfect man had to be taken by someone undeserving. He sighed, the loneliness getting to him. Then his phone rang. It was Shiro, his favorite customer. “Hi, hun~ the usual?” Maken asked. “Good. I need a little pick me up. Maybe, my favorite can cheer me up? I’ll see you in a little while~” Maken, with a small smile, hung up the phone and spent his time tidying up the apartment and cleaning himself up for his next appointment.


	2. Drama, Pain, and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets physically abused by Allura. He comes home to Maken to patch him up. Hints at Maken's abusive past but not much. Crying happens and they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE  
> DO NOT READ IF IT TRIGGERS YOU  
> PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARY

Lotor found himself at Allura’s apartment which she shared with Romelle, a recent friend, but it was like they had known each other forever, much like himself and Maken. “Well, here goes.” Lotor muttered softly, opening the door with a sigh. As much as he did not want to be here, he had to. He would much rather fuck off to his room and secretly spy on Maken on his cam shows. Lotor watched them for shits and giggles but found the other to be really good at it. He even drops a few dollars on him just to be kind. He thinks that he is Maken’s favorite viewer and, secretly, he is very proud of that. 

“Allura? My Princess, where are you?” Lotor called out, searching for his lover. Allura sighed and waved her hand on the couch where she lay in a sweater and leggings. 

“If you would use your eyes, Lotor, you would see me.” She huffed. 

“Right, sorry love.” Lotor sighed. Allura was testy already. Tonight was not going to be a good one. He sat on the couch opening his arms so that Allura could crawl into them. He had always loved this part, where he could wash away any problems his Princess was having with a small kiss, a hug, and some head pats. It had been getting more and more difficult, as it seemed he was, more often than not, the problem, but he still tried nonetheless. They stayed like this for hours in comfortable silence which was often the case. Lotor just being there for sometime, then sent home by Allura’s temper.

“So, how did you do on your paper?” Lotor asked cautiously. 

“The bastard took off for being handwritten and for being disorganized.” Allura sighed, irritated. Lotor had to bite his tongue. He knew if he said what he really wanted to say, he would definitely be beaten today. “I got a C! Doesn’t he know who I am? Whose daughter I am? I could buy his entire life if I so wished it!” Lotor sighed and Allura stopped narrowing her eyes. 

Oh, fuck me.

“What?! I’m right aren’t I?” Allura said, lifting herself from Lotor’s arms. Lotor stayed silent, biting the inside of his lip.

Here we go…

“You don’t agree with me?! Why not?!” Allura said, standing up over Lotor with her hands balled into fists. “Tell me why you don’t agree with me!” She growled. Lotor shrunk back with fear in his eyes, but Allura advanced. Still silence. She jerked Lotor forward by his collar. “Tell. Me. Now, Lotor.” She growled in his face. 

Lotor took a deep breath, attempting to steady his shaking, sweaty hands. It was going to get bad, really fast and now he had no control of the situation. Well, Allura would know if he were lying, so might as well…

“You should have had it done earlier. And typed. You know this professor is extremely picky about his work!” Lotor started. “And you cannot use your status and money to get your way, Allura. It’s just not right! You have to work just as hard as everyone else! Not that you don’t currently, but you cannot be so...so…” Lotor explained. Allura growled, turning red with anger. 

“So what?!” She yelled. 

“So shallow!” Lotor yelled back, closing his eyes and sighing. “It is shallow of you to attempt to buy your way out of trouble. Allura, you can just bring up your grade after this. You are brilliant, my love. It should be easy for you.” 

Allura was fuming. She raised her hand and- 

SLAP

That stung. Lotor kept his head down, praying silently that she would not get more violent. Allura threw him down on the ground, causing him to groan in pain. That was gonna be sore tomorrow. 

“You’re calling me shallow?!” She screeched. “You’re supposed to support me no matter what, Lotor! You’re my boyfriend!” Allura pulled him by his hair and threw him to the floor. “How dare you call your girlfriend shallow!” She yelled, raising her fist to punch him. Her eyes were bloodshot with rage and nothing could stop her until she calmed down. Lotor was on the ground, dizzy from the fists. He did not resist; resisting would only make it worse. Allura finally calmed down, leaving Lotor with a cut on his face, a busted lip and bruises all over him. “Get out!” She yelled. “Don’t come back until you get some sense!” Allura screamed. 

Lotor collected himself, vision blurred and nearly seeing double, steadying himself as much as possible. He walked himself home, without much incident only stumbling occasionally. He fumbled with his keys at the door, his vision becoming slowly obscured by his swollen eye. Finally, after five minutes of struggling, he opens the door and makes his way into Maken's room where he lay resting. 

Maken was so peaceful, Lotor thought with a wistful smile. He felt bad for having to wake the other, but it was necessary. “Maken, angel. Please wake up.” Lotor whispered, rubbing circles into his shoulder. Maken stirred in his sleep. 

“Mm? Lotor?” Maken mumbled, reaching for his lamp and turning it on. He blinked at the temporary blindness, yawning while trying to orient himself. Soreness creaked through his body. Shiro really gave Maken a run for his money this time. He moved his long curly hair and looked at Lotor, gasping. “My God, she really did a number on you this time huh?” Maken said, gingerly touching Lotor’s face and wounds. 

Lotor looked down, biting the inside of his busted lip. Maken gave him gentle, sleepy hug. “You stay right here, okay? I’ll patch you up.” Maken cooed softly, getting up and going to the kitchen to make an ice pack and grab his medical kit. After grabbing his things, he put a pot of chamomile tea on the stove so it would be ready for Lotor to drink after he calmed down. He returned to Lotor, sitting beside him with warm soapy water, rubbing alcohol, and bandages. He placed the ice pack near Lotor’s eye. “Here, hold this.” Maken said removing his hand as Lotor held it in place. Maken took the warm soapy cloth and rubbed soft circles over Lotor’s face, washing away the dried blood from the cuts. The room was silent apart from their breathing and shifting. This had become routine in a cruel and morbid sort of way. Maken hated patching Lotor up; it often reminded him of his own batterings from the past. 

Nonetheless, Maken sucked it up for Lotor. He could not be upset, not right now, no matter how much it broke his heart. He finished and held Lotor’s face in his hands gently. “There we go, a little better?” Maken asked with a shining smile. Ah, Maken was trying to cheer him up, Lotor realized. His efforts did not go unnoticed, but Lotor was just so emotionally numb at this point. A soft, fond smile crossed Lotor’s lips, but it never reached his eyes like it usually did. Maken took a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol and dabbed at Lotor’s wounds earning slight hisses of pain. He then put bandages over the cuts and smiled again. “Let me see your eye.” Maken said, taking the ice pack from Lotor. “Good, the swelling has gone down. You can see better now, right?” Maken said with a sigh. Lotor nods wordlessly. “There’s not much more I can do medically, Lotor. I could do your makeup tomorrow. Would you like that?” Maken asked softly, to which Lotor only nodded again. Maken could tell he was holding back tears. “Come, let’s get that cup of tea for you and get you to bed for the night.” Maken said, grabbing Lotor’s hand and leading him gently to the kitchen. He sat Lotor down and poured him the tea, filling it with honey and milk, doing the same for himself. They drank in silence, Maken directly across from Lotor. Upon finishing the cup, Lotor spoke softly. 

“Thank you, Maken. I wish I could express my gratitude fully right now.” Lotor’s voice wavered, making Maken rush to his side. 

“There is no need to thank me Lotor. I am just doing what a good friend should do. Though, I should have taken pictures first. Use them for evidence later.” Maken said with a sigh. “Regardless, I fully understand what you’re going through and I can only hope that you can get out before it ends up taking your life. It hurts my heart to see you like this.” He says, ghosting his fingers over his cheek. Maken finishes his cup of tea and places it in the sink with Lotor’s. They walk back to their rooms, Lotor pausing. 

“Maken, may I...rest with you tonight? I… don’t think I can be alone.” Lotor said, softly while looking down. 

"Of course." Maken said, grasping Lotor's hand, and oh, how he could feel the warmth and care overflowing from him. It was nothing like the cold, distant responsibility that Allura's hand held. Maken's touch made him feel loved and wanted. Allura, on the other hand, made him feel like an obligation. When he was not an obligation, he was something she owned. A cock for her to sit on, as she would say. How could it be so goddamn lonely being with another person? Lotor could never figure that out. He did not have the energy to, at least not right now. Maken lead him into his bed, crawling over the crumpled blankets from when he first woke up and moved them out of the way so Lotor could come in and get comfortable as well. Lotor followed silently, that is until Maken asked him a question. 

“How would you like to sleep? Do you want to cuddle? Should I stay away?” Maken asked, suddenly hyper aware of his body and how it should be. He really had no idea what to do with his hands. Lotor crawled in bed and pushed Maken down gently, forcing Maken to calm down and, subsequently, notice how tired he was. Lotor scooted down until his head lay right where Maken’s heart was, listening to it thump rhythmically in his chest. Maken smiled softly, running his fingers through Lotor’s long white hair. “Cuddles it is then.” Maken said with a soft chuckle. He carefully leaned over and turned off his lamp, trying not to disturb Lotor. 

In complete darkness, Maken held Lotor close to his heart while continuing to stroke his hair. Lotor gave Maken a squeeze of appreciation, sniffling softly. He tried all he could to hold in all of his pain, but it all came out at once. Quiet sobs racked through Lotor’s body as Maken held him tight. Simultaneously, the feelings of being loved so much by a friend and being so unloved by a lover hit Lotor in a barrage of emotions. Maken shushed him comfortingly, his own tears falling out of a broken heart. He really could not stand to see Lotor in such as state. Maken could feel Lotor’s tears seeping into his shirt, but he could do nothing except continue to stroke his hair and hold him close. “It’s okay, love. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Maken whispers into his hair, leaving soft, loving, ghosting smooches of affection. 

Maken did not know how long it had been, but Lotor finally stilled into sniffles. He hummed softly, a lullaby he heard when he was young, and rocked Lotor back and forth. Lotor was so drained and Maken was so calming and caring and so full of love, he felt at peace, at least for now. Suddenly, the exhaustion hit Lotor at once and he was falling asleep to the beating of Maken’s heart and his melodious gentle humming. Maken felt Lotor settle completely and he smiled gently, giving one last kiss on the crown of his head and falling asleep in each other’s arms as a gentle comfort.


	3. Pining and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Maken deal with emotions, but like secretly.

Lotor woke up, semi-rested. He could still feel the mental exhaustion, and now the dreaded pain and soreness that came from last night’s battering. He sighed softly, moving off of Maken who was sound asleep. Lotor smiled fondly, admiring Maken’s beauty. His black curls were splayed across the pillow, plump pink lips parted slightly, and now that Lotor had moved, his hands were parallel to each other across his torso. Lotor moved slowly off the bed, mentally promising his friend he would return after a quick trip to the bathroom. It was early, way too early for Lotor to be up today. Today was a sleep in day, and Lotor made it a point to stick to them. 

After his bathroom visit, he found Maken on his side, curled up in the blankets. Lotor could not help but chuckle silently and crawl in bed beside him. He faced Maken’s sleeping form, strands of his hair covering his face. Lotor smiled softly, tucking them behind his ear and grazing his fingers along Maken’s cheek. Lotor had the idle thought of doing this for the rest of his life, just laying here in bed with someone he cared for, not that he did not care for Allura, just an even deeper connection than what they had now. Maken made a cute noise in his sleep, somewhere between a moan and a grunt, which earned a silent giggle from Lotor. He looked at Maken’s lips again and he sighed. How he longed to have just one kiss with him, just to have his curiosity satisfied. Maybe, if he did this right, Maken would not wake up. Lotor takes a deep breath and works up the nerve to slowly inch his way towards Maken’s lips. His lips meet Maken’s just barely and he can feel the warm breath coming from his nose. Lotor feels the magnetic pull towards Maken and he’s fighting it with all his might. He is not willing to go that far, at least not yet. Unable to kiss his lips, Lotor opts for his forehead. He closes his eyes and just stays there for a moment. 

“Thank you so much,” Lotor says, even quieter than a whisper. “You mean the world to me Angel, you really do. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He huffs out a small laugh. “I probably would have offed myself months ago.” Maken stirs quietly and Lotor backs up, allowing Maken to move as he pleased. He simply turned over, allowing Lotor to scoop him in his arms, lay him on his chest, and whisper and leave ghosting kisses in his curly hair. 

“You know, I think about my future a whole hell of a lot for someone my age. Perhaps it’s because of my upbringing, being the child of two parents too rich and too strung out on cocaine to care about me.” Lotor strokes Maken’s hair softly, making him sigh softly and nuzzle into his chest. Lotor chuckles gently. “Every time I imagine my future, you are always in it Angel. No matter what. Rarely are you my friend in these fantasies of mine. No, you’re my lover. And it is paradise. But it’s just a thought, isn’t it?” Lotor presses his lips to the top of Maken’s hair, feeling at peace. “Makenziel Alexandre Lightwood, after knowing you for two years of my life, you are single handedly the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” Lotor pauses and his heart stutters. If he says this outloud, it would make it true and Lotor would have to face the consequences eventually. 

Well, fuck it. Maken was not going to wake up any time soon. 

“I… I love you, Maken. Truly and dearly. More than I have ever loved Allura.” Lotor confessed. He held his breath, waiting for Maken to wake up, but nothing. He sighed in relief, and simply held Maken until he fell back asleep himself. 

Maken wakes up, nuzzling his nice, solid, warm, pillow...wait, that’s not a pillow. He stayed still, hearing the slow thumping of a sleeping heart. He moved slowly, looking at Lotor who was resting peacefully. Maken’s heart thudded in his chest like thunder rolling in the skies. A blush bloomed across his face. This was intimate, too intimate for Maken and his deep, long running feelings for Lotor. He could do it when he was comforting the other, but now that it was over? Oh fuck no. Maken carefully rolled over to the side, but Lotor’s arm caught him midway though and pulled him. Maken could only follow as not to disturb the other. 

“Mmm~ warm~ I could hold you forever, my dearest~” Lotor sleepily muttered, pulling Maken in close from behind. Maken definitely would have fainted if he were not already in bed. Lotor managed to tuck himself into Maken so neatly and tightly, Maken could feel everything, including the morning wood Lotor was working up. Maken tried to gently wrestle away from Lotor before he did something he would regret later, but his results were overall unsuccessful. Maken sighed softly, biting his lip. Maybe this was not so bad. He could get used to Lotor being tangled up in him like this. This felt far too good for him. Lotor was not even his and here Maken is, wanting a kept man, albeit abused, but kept nonetheless. Well, at least today he had a cam show to keep his mind occupied. 

Lotor woke up, finding himself in quite a nice little knot with Maken. “Angel? Are you up?” Lotor asked, sleep thickening his voice. 

“Yeah. Been up for a while. Man, you sure have a death grip in your sleep.” Maken joked, turning to see Lotor’s face and a surge of emotions ran through his heart. Lotor was so handsome, laying there freshly awoken. Lotor had a sleepy smile, his deep blue eyes were warm and content. None of the usual fear or worry hiding behind his eyes. Lotor was, at least for now, at peace. Maken nearly swooned from the beauty. This was intimate, far too intimate. Maken’s lips ached to kiss the other, to show how much he loved him, to have the other right then and there. But, he refused. Maken painstakingly ripped himself away from Lotor. He had to leave now or else he was going to do something he would really regret. 

“I have a cam show tonight. If you’re staying, I’ll be quiet.” Maken said, getting up and grabbing a towel along with his phone to play music. 

“I believe it would be best for me to stay away from Allura tonight, so yes, I will be staying at home tonight.” Lotor said, sitting up and scratching his head sleepily. “You won’t have to worry about being too quiet. I’ll be sure to have my headphones on.” Lotor said with a soft chuckle. Little did Maken know, his biggest contributor was staring at him right now. Lotor was definitely going to be watching tonight. He wanted to know more about Maken and, although it was perhaps a bit underhanded and sneaky, he wanted to know the touchier subjects of his past. Things Maken still only eludes to and never fully talks about, even with Lotor. What better way than the anonymity of the internet?

Maken gives a small smile and nods. “Well, I’ll be off then.” Maken said, turning to go to the bathroom. Maken turned the water on the highest setting just to burn away the emotions he felt. He really wanted to kiss Lotor while they were in bed together. Lotor was just so handsome and he definitely did not deserve the abuse he was getting from that bitch, Allura. He sighed. No, today was going to be a good day. There was nothing to worry about as Lotor is safe at home, he was going to get paid for his services today, everything was going to be just fine. Maken returned to his room to find Lotor missing from the bed. The sound of the microwave traveled through the rooms. Ah, so he got hungry. Should have made him some breakfast last night, Maken idly thought as he dressed for the day. He checked his phone, looking at his account balance. “Good, just enough for a few new lingerie outfits.” Maken smiled as he called Shiro. 

“Shiro, my dear. It’s me. Did you have a good time last night? Good, I’m glad you’re always satisfied with my services. Listen, could you come pick me up? I want to go shopping today. No, you don’t have to get me anything if you don’t want to. You might have to help me choose though. I might need some big, strong muscles to help little old me out. You’ll do it? Oh, thank you darling! I’ll be sure to give you a little treat as a thank you. What time will you be here? Oh! You’re close by already? Good, I’ll be out soon!” Maken said hanging up the phone and rushing out, grabbing his necessities. 

“Lotor, I’ll be back before or around 8. Behave yourself~” Maken cooed with a smile. Lotor could not help but laugh. 

“Of course. No parties here. Though I’ll leave a bit of weed and rum for you.” Lotor called back with a smile. Maken was gone in a flash after Lotor’s quip. 

Hours passed and Lotor did not even realize it. He had done his normal routine: shower, hygiene, dress, hair. Then he sat down after eating and just did not move. He stared blankly at the television which was off with a now cold mug of lemon tea. His mind was somehow both blank and racing, as if it were running in circles in pure darkness. At this point in time, Lotor as a person did not exist. He did not realize that he was crying, nor did he realize he was shaking pretty badly. He never realized that he had tangled his hair and nearly pulled fistfuls out of his scalp in distress. His body ran on auto-pilot, carrying him to the bathroom to throw up because of the disgust with himself about not being better as a son, as a boyfriend. He laid on the bathroom floor, sick still lingering on his lips. He had no real will to get up. He just wanted to not exist. Then, the door opened.

Wait, what time was it? “Lotor?” Maken’s voice rang through the halls. Ah, how lovely it sounded; it was one of Lotor’s favorite things to hear. “Lotor?” He called again. Lotor shook his head and got up, splashing water on his face and brushing the sick from his mouth. He brushed his hair, somehow detangling it quickly.   
“In the bathroom.” Lotor called he hoped loud enough for Maken to hear it. Maken set his things down in his room, happy that he got some new things he could show off on his show. He then went to the bathroom, seeing the pure exhaustion in Lotor’s eyes, despite him brushing his hair. Maken bit the inside of his lip. 

“Rough day today?” Maken asked, rubbing small circles on Lotor’s back. Lotor looks down and sighs. 

“That obvious, huh?” 

“No, but I know you. I can see how exhausted you are. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Maken said with a soft smile, gently pulling Lotor to his room. Lotor followed, half dragging his feet. He was stripped of his shirt and Maken was going for his pants but stopped. Maken shook his head gently and pushed Lotor onto his bed and pulled his blanket over him. 

“Do you need me to come tonight? Will you be okay?” Maken asked, sitting on the edge of Lotor’s bed. Lotor shook his head. 

“I believe I will be alright.” Lotor says with a soft smile that fails to reach his eyes. Maken opened his mouth and was stopped by Lotor raising his hand slightly. “I promise to come to you if I need you again.” He reassured. Maken gave a soft smile with a sigh. 

“Alright, well. I’m going to start my show now. If you can’t sleep in say, an hour, come to me. I’ll make you some tea and we can lay down together again tonight.” Maken said, moving a strand of hair out of Lotor’s face. He got up and left Lotor’s room, gently closing the door behind him. He sighed softly, worry filling his veins. Maken shook it off quickly. He had a show to do. He could only hope that Lotor could handle himself for at least an hour. Maken was there to make people forget about their worries and focus on him and how good he looked on camera. His job was to get dicks in hands and cum in tissues. 

Maken returns to his room, setting up the lighting and his camera so he can easily be visible from the bed and his desk. He sighed in content when everything looked fine. He did a mic check so that his fans and patrons could hear his cute little moans properly. Then it was finally time to put on his cute lingerie. Maken opted for the white lace and garter belts that connected to his thigh high black and white socks. Maken smiled looking in his mirror. He felt good looking so cute, but it was missing something. Maken pondered for a moment and gasped. He reached for his white leather collar with chains and rings, placing it firmly around his neck. “Perfect.” He said with a smile. And so the show began. Maken clicked the button to record and send a notification that he was live. 

Lotor took out his computer once his phone vibrated. Maken, or rather, HeavensLustfulCreation, had gone live. Lotor logged into his account under the name of EmperorOfTheGalaxy and watched Maken on screen.   
Maken seemingly glowed as he saw his favorite patron, EmperorOfTheGalaxy, log on. He really was going to get paid tonight! “Hi there! Welcome back~” Maken cooed looking into the camera. He sat at his desk for now, waiting until more people showed up.

Lotor always thought Maken was beautiful, even as he was barely clothed and outfitted with a pretty collar that he wanted to tug on. Lotor sighed in content. He knew that others could see him, but just for tonight he wanted this vision of heaven to himself. Lotor did not even feel like getting off tonight; he just wanted to talk, but he absolutely did not want anyone to see or hear him besides himself. Was...was that selfish of him? Wanting Maken all to himself? Was this a sign of jealousy? Lotor hoped not. 

Soon the chat room was full and Maken spoke up. “Hello master~” He purred out, slowly blinking his doe like eyes with a sultry smile. “Welcome back~ I missed you~” He giggled. The chat started moving again, some requests, some responding to Maken himself, some dirty comments about how he looked. “Tonight’s public session may be short, Master. I have other obligations to attend to, is that okay?” He asked cutely, settling the already stirring upset comments which quickly settled. “Good. I’m glad you forgive me~Now look what I bought for you earlier today master~” Maken said, getting up and moving from his desk to show off his lingerie and thigh high socks. Donations started pouring in: one dollar here, five dollars there, ten dollars occasionally, and rarely, twenty dollars.

Lotor knew the game. Most of them were saving up to bid for his private show. Lotor would always try to tie with the others to join in on watching Maken do lewd acts for money. If he were Lotor’s he would never have to do this again. He knew Maken enjoyed it and found it fun, but...Lotor feared his jealousy and possessiveness would eventually get in the way of it. The only way Lotor would really allow it is if he were on camera with Maken, showing the world that Maken was his and his alone. Lotor paused. This was all hypothetical of course. There was no real reason to start being so possessive and jealous over someone that was not his, all the while being under Allura’s claw, right? Once he shook himself from his thought trance, Lotor tuned back in to Maken’s cam show. 

“Alright Master, it’s bidding time~ You all know the rules and if you don’t, I’ll explain. Master is bidding for a private show of just me and master, unless there is a tie. I will do anything Master asks of me in the private show, so long as I personally am comfortable with it. Bidding starts at twenty dollars~ good luck master~” Lotor checked his bank account one last time. Perfect, plenty of money to blow. He tossed his phone to the side and began bidding. People were matching and raising the ante but Lotor knew better.

Maken had a smile on his face, surely from seeing the money roll in. He had already made over 500 dollars just from doing a little show of his new lingerie and everyone fighting over him. In a weird sort of way, it made him feel good. Then he saw it. Maken’s eyes widened in shock and the chat came to a halt. The banner read, “EmperorOfTheGalaxy: $500”. No one could top that. Not this time. A blush spread on Maken’s cheeks, stunned that someone, one single person, would spend that much on him. Of course he expected EmperorOfTheGalaxy to donate quite a lot, but 500 dollars, just like that? Maken opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He blinked, shook his head and got back into character. “Would Master like to up the ante? Or shall I end the bidding?” The chat slowly started, some left, all calling for it to end. “Well, congratulations Master EmperorOfTheGalaxy! You’ve won the bid. Let me end this stream so that I can contact you personally~To all my Masters, thank you for your donations and I wish you the best of luck next time~Goodnight~” And with that, Maken turned off the stream and clicked on EmperorOfTheGalaxy’s page, contacting him quickly. Lotor quickly accepted the chat and muted his mic. Lotor would die if Maken found out it was him. Especially like this. 

“Master, thank you so much for the donation! I have never gotten a single donation that big! So this is very much appreciated. Now, how may I serve Master tonight?” 

Lotor licked his lips and began typing.   
I don’t want anything sexual tonight. I just want to talk.

Maken was taken aback. He...did not want anything sexual? Surely, that can’t be right. Maken leaned in closer to the screen. No, he read that right. “Well, alright. If that’s what Master wants. I’m gonna put on a sweater. I get a little chilly in this skimpy outfit if I don’t have to do anything that would make me warmer.” He giggled, grabbing a white sweater and putting it on. Meanwhile, Lotor typed.

I am...going through a rough time relationship wise.   
I am...being abused.   
Have...have you gone through something similar?

Lotor pauses for a moment. 

I am sorry for such a heavy topic. I just...feel a little alone, I guess.  
Like, no one would believe me because I am a man. 

Maken read the messages and bit his lip. This person just needed someone to connect to. He understood that feeling all too well. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright. I’ll tell you my story, as long as this doesn’t leave this chat, okay?” Maken asked. 

Yes, of course.

“I have been abused nearly all my life.” Maken sighed again. “My father, he locked me up in my room for fear I would turn out like my rebellious older brother who got kicked out before I was born. He hated me because my mother died in childbirth.” Maken bit the inside of his lip. “I was beaten as well. Whipped, cut, slapped, you name it, my father did it. That’s why I don’t do things where my back is turned unless I have something covering me.” Maken continues. “My father suffers from Schizophrenia, to the point where he believes that he is God’s very own mouth. One of his episodes, found me pinned to the floor all while screaming at me, ‘The light of God will enter into you, boy and cleanse you from your sins.’ then proceeding to brand me with a sun symbol. I believe that was after the time he found out that I loved men.” Maken said, biting the inside of his lip. Ghosts of pain radiated from his scars. “Another time, he cuts my back saying, ‘You have wronged me, angel, and you have sinned against my words. For that, you must give up your grace.’ That produced two mirrored scars as he was cutting off the wings he thought I had.” Maken explained. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I...really am not sure what exactly brought that upon me, but I surely had enough.” He paused. Maken felt he should stop, that he was oversharing. But he hoped that his story was helping the other. And so, he continued.

“I ran away to live with my, at the time, boyfriend. He was a dream come true, heaven on Earth, my very own savior, that is until he started showing me his true colors. Raziel, that’s his name. Raziel had already moved out on his own and took me under his wing. Life was a dream with him. We slept together almost every night, we had movie nights, we cuddled and kissed and made dinner together, it really was a dream. That is, until he started selling me off to his friends to fuck. It was safe, no doubt that it was because of his own possessiveness. He always wanted to be the only one that was allowed to cum inside me. He gave me a cut of the money he made off of me and started to become more distant. I was just a sex toy to him, and I am sure that was always the goal.” Maken held himself in his sweater then reached for a bottle of water in his mini fridge, taking a drink out of it and calming his rising nerves. 

Lotor listened in sympathy, relating to Maken’s story. His story with Allura was all too similar. For Lotor, Allura was his dream come true. They were really in love and always together, even as children. Though they never lived together, Lotor was practically always at her place. And when he was there, he was simply a toy, a doll that she owned. Even though Allura did not sell Lotor off for sex with others, she did rape him often. He was just a cock to her, just some live possession that she owned. Lotor had spent years avoiding the truth, believing that Allura loved him despite beating him, cursing him, raping him. 

“Eventually, I started looking for ways out. Telling him I was going out on errands, when I was really fucking off with my friends, crying into their arms and lamenting about my worries. But I always had hope. Hope that I could change him, hope that I was enough for him to learn how to love someone, anyone properly.” Maken took a moment, wiping his forming tears. “But I was wrong, so terribly wrong.” His voice cracked. “His treatment only got worse. He started beating me, avoiding my face so he could sell my looks. It was so bad that I could barely go to school. But I had nowhere to go until college. So I…” Maken steeled his nerves. “Worked up the nerve to report him. Showed the police all my wounds and got him arrested. I lived in that house until I came to college. But I had to make ends meet so I did what I knew how to do, sell myself for money.” Maken said with a sigh. 

Lotor looked at his computer with so much pity and sorrow and...sympathy. Lotor felt his heart break for Maken. Maken really never did talk about his past, and although Lotor knew it was painful, he really felt the sadness and pain that Maken harbored within his heart. Lotor bit his lip. How could Maken be so worried about Lotor when he clearly has some very deep pain still within his heart? Lotor held a sense of admiration for his roommate. His story had given him some hope of escape. Maybe Maken could really help Lotor get out of his relationship with Allura. And maybe, just maybe, he could fulfill that fantasy of living the rest of his life with Maken. But that was really only just a dream. He began typing. 

Thank you.   
Your words have given me a tremendous amount of hope for my future. 

Lotor pauses again. He wished to reach out his hand, to help Maken as Maken had helped him. Hopefully this will work.

You…   
Seem to still hurt from these events.  
Do you have anyone to talk to about this?

Maken bit his lip. Images of Lotor flashed through his mind. Lotor smiling, Lotor waking up beside him rested and calm. Maken’s heart could not help but stutter. He sighed. “I do. And he’s very close to me. Closer to my heart than I dare care to admit.” Maken looked down, contemplating. “He… is dealing with his own things and… I don’t want to be a burden to him. He’s already kind enough to me. I really don’t want to be too much.” Maken said finishing off his bottle of water and throwing it away. 

I’m sure he wouldn't mind.   
Just...give it a try.  
It can’t hurt, right?  
The worst that can happen is he says no to you. 

Maken thought for a minute. Maybe EmperorOfTheGalaxy was right. “I’ll… try tomorrow. Thank you. Did… you want to leave now?” Maken asked. 

Yes.   
Thank you for sharing such personal stories.   
Here’s an extra 500 for the trouble. 

And Lotor left the chat, sighing from the sudden weight placed on his heart and in the atmosphere. He closed his computer and put it away for the night. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling the sting from strain and the hurt in his heart. 

Maken turned off all his equipment and put it away quietly, his heart heavy. Maybe Lotor did not need him tonight, but he definitely needed Lotor at least the comfort of his arms and the small comforting circles he rubbed into his back. He sighed softly, taking off his sexy lingerie and cute sweater, throwing on a tank top that was far too big for him and a pair of briefs. Maken dragged his feet to Lotor’s room and gave a soft knock. “Lotor? Can..” He pauses. It is all or nothing now. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I...don’t want to be alone right now.” Maken called softly through the door. Lotor opened it, white hair mussed because of the pillow he was laying on.

“Of course.” Lotor spoke, moving aside so Maken could enter. Maken sat on the bed, waiting for Lotor to join him. Lotor crawled in bed beside him, prompting Maken to lay down beside him. 

“Lotor, can...we cuddle?” Maken asked in a small voice. Lotor wordlessly obliged, but gave a very soft amused sigh. He placed Maken’s head right over his heart and stroked his raven curls gently. Maken sighed into his chest and felt tears well up in his eyes as he sniffed as quietly as he could. 

“You know, you can always talk to me. I really don’t mind.” Lotor cooed, still soothingly running his fingers through Maken’s hair. 

“Tomorrow. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Maken said, tears falling silently as they lay in the dark. Lotor could feel his tears soaking through his shirt as Maken shuddered without sound. And that was their night, comforting and crying, the same as the last. Though their positions had been reversed, the bond between them strengthened and soon, it would become unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> ive got plans for this fic. hope i dont run out of inspiration or time. thank you for reading it means so much. dont forget to leave a comment and a kudos. I wanna know what yall think


End file.
